<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love and war are the same by Tabata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913485">Love and war are the same</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata'>Tabata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leoverse [185]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Magical Girls, Villains</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a particular reason why half the city is burning tonight and Leo is about to find out what it is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leoverse [185]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love and war are the same</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>WARNING:</b> This story is an <b>AU</b> from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.<br/>What happened is that during COW-T #10 one of the prompt was Majo shojo/Majokko and I needed a new universe to write about all the usual characters, so of course I created six different ones. This is the third.<br/>In this instance, Leo is our cute magical girl, but there's a twist.</p>
<p>written for: COW-T #10<br/>prompt: Majo shojo/Majokko</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The city is on the verge of chaos.</p>
<p>Firemen have been deployed to the east and north side to tame several different fires that have started simultaneously. The river's in flood and it's threatening to burst the banks. The fake news of a lethal virus and the real one of a mass evasion from the local madhouse have thrown people into madness. Everyone just got into their car with the whole family and a good portion of their possessions and tried to exit the city. The result is that now they're all stuck in traffic and nobody can't go anywhere. Screaming, shouting and horns are the background music of this slice of hell.</p>
<p>Finding the right place to transform is not easy when you're surrounded by people screaming and running in every direction with their arms flailing, especially when a good old phone box would never conceal the burst of light that the transformation entails. And with the light show comes the fluctuation mid-air, the summoning of his tiara and wand, the dressing . As much as he loves his powers – they're definitely the coolest thing that ever happened to him – he hates the transformation and his uniform, which was clearly designed for a ten-year old or a girl in mind and he's neither. </p>
<p>This sort of mid length pant skirt is almost acceptable – a little bit too short, but still over the knee, so he can manage – but the shirt is undignified with all these ruffles, the oversize ribbon and the hint of a cape that never turns into the real thing. He would have loved to have a cape. At least he's got nothing on his head. Count your blessing, he supposes.</p>
<p>It takes Leo almost twenty minutes to find the right place to transform, and he only finds it when he starts running in the opposite direction of everyone, which is not exactly easy. And then it takes another five minutes to transform. By the time he has finished, the police has finally arrived on the scene – somehow they seem always to be the last ones to arrive – and he can face them with the appropriate professional face, despite his costume.</p>
<p>“It must be the Master's doing,” says Detective Vanderbilt.</p>
<p>Go figure! How many other evil magical beings coming from another dimension to rule the Earth with enough power to throw the city in this kind of chaos in a matter of hours do they know?</p>
<p>Detective Vanderbilt is a smart woman, but sometimes she forgets that. She's the one Leo collaborates with and the one that's trying very hard to find out who he is behind his back. Leo finds that this is the funniest part of their relationship.</p>
<p>“I know where he is,” Leo reassures her. “You take care of the city, I take care of him.”</p>
<p>He's got a magical costume, a magical wand, magical powers and a magical tiny otter-like creature who gave him all this – and who's now comfortably enclosed in the sphere of his scepter – but no magical mean of transportation so he has to run everywhere. Luckily, the Master can cut through dimensions and he lefts portals all over the city if you know where to look. One of them is just a few blocks away.</p>
<p>Leo looks around to make sure nobody is looking, then he leans casually against a random wall and he falls into the portal as if it was made of water. The next thing he knows, he's in the elegantly furnished living room of a castle somewhere in a midway dimension between Earth and Gaaclite, which is where the Master is from.</p>
<p>“You took your time, kiddo,” says a low male voice at his back.</p>
<p>“You could have used the phone like everyone else,” Leo snaps, irritated. “There was no need to destroy the city.”</p>
<p>The man laughs, and it's a warm confident laugh that sends a shiver down Leo's spine. “I needed to get your attention,” he explains getting closer. “You weren't answering to my texts.”</p>
<p>“I was angry.”</p>
<p>The man – the Master – keeps walking towards him until Leo is forced to back off against the wall. “So you're not anymore?” He asks, a few inches from his face.</p>
<p>Leo can smell wine on his lips and his familiar scent underneath. “I still am.”</p>
<p>“Just because I <i>looked</i>at someone else?”</p>
<p>Leo growls a little. “I'm not a toy you can play with.”</p>
<p>“No, you're not,” The man speaks on his lips, brushing them just enough to leave Leo wanting more. “He was.”</p>
<p>“Where is he now?”</p>
<p>The man shrugs. “Who cares? I don't even know his name.” He kisses him, then, to stop any further questions and Leo wishes he could resist him, but he gives in. He can fight a lot of things, but not this. </p>
<p>“Blaine, what are you doing?” He asks, between the second kiss and the third.</p>
<p>Blaine smiles. “I should never have told you my real name,” he says, pulling him up and against the wall. Leo loves to know his name, instead. He loves that when they are alone he can call him with a word only he knows in the whole word.</p>
<p>Leo wraps his legs around Blaine's body, chuckling. “You know mine.”</p>
<p>“There's nothing I don't know about you,” Blaine says as his hands find their way under Leo's stupid shirt.</p>
<p>Leo smirks. “Then you know what to do now.”</p>
<p>They make sure to throw all their clothes on top of Leo's magic wand, in case the otter-like creature could hear and see from inside of it – Leo's still not sure and he doesn't want to risk it – and then they find their way to the bed and to the next two hours of bliss.</p>
<p>They should definitely stop seeing each other like that, but it's not like they could go on a normal date anyway, so for now this will have to do.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>